


The Fourth Sword (Zoro x Luffy)

by RawrImaOtaku



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawrImaOtaku/pseuds/RawrImaOtaku
Summary: Hopefully you catch my drift, but if not...Zoro uses the three sword style technique so of course he must have a fourth sword! Luffy walks in on him using a certain technique with that sword...but Luffy quickly joins in on the fun! Enjoy your Lemony Smut! :D One Shot!





	

**A/N: Hey! This is my very first lemon...so it's probably going to be bad but...I tried at least! Enjoy!  
**

 

 

It was one of those relaxed days on the Thousand Sunny, and the crew was just lounging around and enjoying the pleasant day. Nami, was sunbathing while eating a tangerine, Robin sat beside her reading one of her history books as usual, Sanji attended to the lady's while bringing them refreshing drinks and desserts, Usopp was fishing with Chopper, Franky was making sure the sunny didn't need any repairs, Brook was playing a soft, smooth melody that suited the mood, Zoro was in the crow's nest training, and their idiotic captain was sitting on top of the Sunnys lion figurehead, staring out at the ocean.

Luffy fell onto his back out of boredom and yelled, "I'M BORED! THIS IS **BORING!** " The crew, minus Robin, jumped slightly as someone broke the silence after a few hours.

"Well Luffy, if you're really that bored...GO PLAY WITH FRANKY!" yelled Nami as she sat up, in a furious mood. Luffy sat up and spun around to face the rest of his crew and yelled, "I. **DON'T.** WANNA!" Everyone was shocked...yes, even Robin. Luffy was always talking about how cool Franky's new weapons and his new body was. Infact, his eyes even sparkled when he just thought about what Franky might surprise him with.

"Well then...um, come fish with Usopp and me!" yelled Chopper as he stood up. Luffy furrowed his brows into a thin crease and shook his head in a choppy manner. Everyone was starting to get slightly worried, Luffy _never_ turned down the chance to hang out with his cool cyborg friend Franky....and he certainly _never_ passed up the chance to go swimming with his best friends.

"Luffy, do ya want me to make you some food then?" asked Sanji.

_'If he says no....then something is defi-'_ Sanji's thoughts were interrupted when Luffy quickly said a firm, "NO." Chopper gasped and hopped onto the Sunnys' thick green grass shouting, "AH! WE NEED A DOCTOR! LUFFY'S SICK! WAIT! I'M THE DOCTOR!" Chopper quickly ran up to Luffy, transforming into his human form. He felt his forehead and studied him.

"This is... _strange."_ said Chopper as he backed away to get a full view of his straw-hatted captain.

"What is it Chopper? Is Luffy really sick?"asked Usopp as he turned around on the railing facing Chopper.

"N-No he isn't. That's what's strange." Chopper said as he started to panic a little. _'Is Luffy sick and I'm not a good enough doctor to find it? Has he come down with an incurable disease like Doctor did? Is he gonna die!?'_ Choppers mind was racing when Luffy finally spoke up, "Guys I feel fine...I'm just not hungry." Everyone was still wide-eyed trying to point out his lie. Luffy wasn't lying. He is a _very_ bad liar, so if he was...then they would be able to figure it out. Robin, _being the observant person she is,_ quickly looked him over, and smiled a very faint smile.

"Oh, Captain-san." Robin said in her soft voice looking up from her book.

"Ne? What is it Robin?" asked Luffy as he tilted his head to the side.

"I forgot something in the crow's nest...would you mind grabbing it for me Captain-san?" she asked smiling a bit bigger now. Luffy gladly accepted her request and ran up to the crow's nest. At the time, Luffy never thought about the fact that...Robin can make extra limbs grow...she could've grabbed whatever she left with her ability not having to move. He also didn't think about how she never said exactly _what_ she forgot. As Luffy disappeared, Robin chuckled softly.

"Eh? Robin what was all that about? Couldn't you have gotten it yourself?" asked Nami, as she pulled her long tangerine colored locks into a ponytail so they wouldn't be in the way.

"Well, I think I know what is up with Captain-san." said Robin. Everyone turned their gazes at her...awaiting for her answer. She softly spoke with a pleased tone of voice, "I think Captain-san has a crush." Everyone's eyes widened, and Chopper and Usopp's eyes looked like they could fall out of their sockets.

"W-What do you mean you, _think he has a crush on someone!?"_ asked Nami in a mocking tone. Robin giggled and started to list some qualities she's been noticing about her captain.

"Well, when Zoro's in the room, Luffy goes quieter than usual, he's been eating less, avoids looking Zoro in the eye, and recently he's even lost contact with him. I've even noticed a crimson tint on his cheeks when Zoro's very close to him." Everyone's mouths gaped at this information. _HOW HAD THEY NOT REALISED THIS SOONER!?_ But then, everyone started to feel sad...Luffy will get his heart broken by Zoro.

"Poor Luffy." said Everyone in unison, well...except for Robin who chuckled.

"Why are you feeling bad for Luffy?" she asked.

"Well, when Zoro turns him down, Luffy will b-" Usopp started but then was interrupted by Robin saying, "Oh, you have it wrong Sniper-san!"

"Nani?" he asked, a little confused.

"From what I have seen, Zoro likes Captain-san back." she said happily. Everyone gaped... _again._

"S-So you mean....Luffy and Zoro..." Nami trailed off, her mind wandering to dark and dirty places in her mind. She shuddered in excitement at the thought. Suddenly Robin brought Nami out of her dirty fantasy with a giggle.

"Yes that is correct, Navigator-san. Captain-san and Zoro-san should be interacting right now." Nami's eyes widened when she thought to herself, _'I need to find a way to watch...this is gonna be interesting.'_ Nami chuckled to herself at the thought of watching them.

** In the crow's nest... **

Zoro was practicing a new.... _sword_ technique if you will when Luffy bursted inside. Zoro's eyes widened at this. Luffy stood up and stared at Zoro in shock. Luffy...had just walked in on Zoro, playing with his fourth sword. Luffy glanced at Zoro's fully erect member then to the thing that was in his free hand...it was a picture of Luffy. Luffy blushed a deep crimson at what he had just stumbled in and Zoro's face paled, then turned red as well.

"U-HUM! S-Sorry Zoro...u-um, R-Robin wanted me to uh, get s-something for her but, huh-um, i-it can wait. SORRY FOR DISTURBING, your um... _training."_ Luffy said starting to back up.

_"Wait."_ said Zoro looking at the floor. His voice was husky and deep, his panting had settled and he was ready to make his move. Luffy stiffened at his soft, yet demanding voice. He was against a wall, as Zoro started to approach him, not looking him in the eye. Zoro slammed both of his arms on either side of Luffy's head and the loud sound made Luffy jump a little.

_"Luffy..."_ he trailed off as he forcefully pushed his lips onto his innocent captain's lips. The force caused a small unnoticeable moan slip by his lips. Luffy could feel something firm and moist scraping against his lower lip, asking...almost _begging_ for entrance. Luffy allowed this, by parting his lips slightly and letting the muscle enter his mouth. Both tongues fought for dominance, both equally strong. Zoro wanted to roam his captain's mouth right away, so to slip by Luffy's barrier of a tongue, Zoro gently slid his right knee softly against Luffy's quickly forming, hard member, causing a masculine yet soft moan slip by Luffy. Zoro took the opportunity to stick his tongue all the way in, discovering every part of his mouth.

Then Zoro and Luffy's lungs burned and yearned for air, finally as they pulled apart, Zoro set his forehead on Luffy's and stared into Luffy's eyes. His eyes were partly lidded with lust glossing over them, as Zoro's did the same. Suddenly, Zoro felt something long and hard quickly poke against his inner thigh. Both Luffy and Zoro moaned at the sensation. Zoro looked down to see Luffy's fully erect member pressed against his thigh, begging to be released from its confinements.

Zoro got on his knees and undid Luffy's shorts, and slowly pulled them down. The pressure on his cock made him moan deeply as Zoro pulled the shorts all the way down to Luffy's ankles. Then Zoro slid Luffy's boxers down, exposing all 11 inches of his manhood. Zoro grew red at how big it was, Zoro's was 9 inches. Luffy blushed at Zoro's stare, and covered Zoro's eyes with his hand.

"Please...don't stare." said Luffy in a gentle voice. Zoro pulled Luffy's hand off of his face and quickly, without warning, grasped onto Luffy's cock and swallowed him up. Luffy moaned intensely at the sensation of being swallowed by Zoro's warm wet mouth. Zoro deep throated Luffy, still not able to fit all of him inside of his mouth.

Zoro then began to bob his head slightly causing the younger boy to gasp. Zoro began to quicken his pace, making a slurping sound as he did so. The noise, the grunt Zoro made as he took him into his mouth, turned on Luffy. Zoro went full speed causing loud moans to escape past Luffy's lips. Zoro's mouth was like a vacuum, while his tongue was like a snake, slithering its way around Luffy's length and tip.

Luffy's tip tasted of precum. The sweet taste made Zoro go crazy. Suddenly Zoro pulled Luffy's _delicious_ cock out of his mouth and he stood up. Luffy had a disappointed look on his face, not being able to finish.

Zoro grabbed Luffy's hand and pinned him roughly to the floor. He tore off Luffy's cardigan and stared at his 'X' shaped scar. He then focused his attention onto his nipples, and he licked his lips out of lust. He started to suck on Luffy's right nipple, while pinching and playing with his left. Zoro nibbled on Luffy's nipple, causing Luffy to gasp out of delight. Zoro lifted his head up to look down at Luffy's flushed face. Luffy was panting _hard,_ and so was Zoro. They stared into each other's lust covered eyes and started to kiss passionately. Zoro and Luffy's lower regions were on fire, desiring each other's heat, desiring each other's _friction._

The tables suddenly turned when Luffy pushed Zoro to the ground and he was on top. Luffy looked at Zoro, like Zoro had never seen. Luffy was in complete control, in sex...he was secretly the dominant one. He may not come off like it, but Zoro now knew, Monkey D. Luffy wasn't as _innocent_ as everyone thought he was.

Luffy bent down and whispered into Zoro's ear seductively, "You made me feel good...now it's my turn to repay you." Zoro got turned on by this new attitude of Luffy's. Those words were like fuel being added to the fire in his neglected member. Luffy licked the shell on Zoro's ear and blew on it, sending a chill throughout Zoro's body.

Luffy started putting soft kisses running from Zoro's jaw line, and landing at his collarbone. Luffy nibbled around his neck until he heard a muffled, "Mmph!" escape Zoro's lips. Luffy smirked against the skin. _'Found it.'_ he thought to himself.

He started nipping, licking, sucking, doing whatever he can to get noises from Zoro. His groans were deep, and they could turn on even the straightest of men.

Luffy looked at the collarbone, swiftly and firmly biting it, marking Zoro as his. "Nng." escaped Zoro again. Luffy then kissed and sucked his way down Zoro's firm chest making his way to Zoro's long neglected member. Luffy looked at Zoro, never tearing away from his gaze, he suddenly licked Zoro's tip as zoro moaned one of the manliest and most sexual moans Luffy has ever heard.

Luffy firmly grasped Zoro's cock and started running his hand up and down his shaft, slowly. It was like torture to Zoro.

"Mmph...f-faster." Zoro moaned. Luffy put on a devious smirk and said, "I couldn't hear you...say it louder."

"F-faster...Luffy...nng!" Zoro said in between pants and moans.

"Are you.... _begging?"_ asked Luffy, noticing Zoro's tip leak precum. Zoro nodded and said, "P-Please Luffy....mmm...go faster....please!" begged Zoro. Luffy finally accepted his request, and without a warning, thrusted his hand quickly and then back down, causing Zoro's head to lean back in pleasure.

Luffy going fast suddenly thrust a finger into Zoro's hole, causing Zoro to screech in pain and pleasure. Luffy slowly started to move his finger in and out of Zoro's back side, while pumping quickly. Soon after, he added in a second finger, then finally a third.

"Okay Zoro, you're ready...now before I do anything...are you ready?" asked Luffy in a seductive, yet caring voice. Zoro nodded and smiled, preparing himself for the pain that was going to come of this.

Luffy flipped Zoro on his stomach, then lifted Zoro to where he was on his hands and knees, _waiting_ for Luffy's cock to enter him, connecting them both. 

Luffy's tip slowly entered and sat there for a minute, before suddenly burying himself deep within' Zoro. Zoro yelped in pain while Luffy moaned in pleasure. Luffy sat there, waiting for Zoro's insides to adjust to his large size. Luffy bent over Zoro, his face next to Zoro's and he smiled a sweet and caring smile, and licked the tears that were beginning to fall down Zoro's cheeks. Waiting for Zoro's approval, Luffy sat there a while kissing Zoro's neck and rubbing his hands up and down his body, while 'accidentally' swiping past his dick softly causing Zoro to moan in complete pleasure. Zoro gave him the nod which meant, 'you can start.'

"Zoro, you just have to relax...if you don't, it will only hurt. But I promise, I'll make you feel _really_ good, k?" Zoro nodded at Luffy's comforting, yet alluring words. Luffy quickly pulled out to where only his tip was still inside Zoro, then he quickly slammed himself in letting a grunt to escape past his lips while Zoro's groan in pain, slowly turned into a moan of pleasure. Luffy started a slow pace at first, then he quickly sped it up.

Is dick was so long that with every high speed thrust, he hit Zoro's sweet spot every single time.

"MMPH! L-Luffy! Nngh. I...I think...ungh...I might..UH-"

"M-Me too Zoro...Just hold o-on.." Luffy said while using _'second gear'_ he brought Zoro to so much pleasure in just a matter of seconds with his jet speed thrust and the extra heat between them. With one final thrust Luffy and Zoro came at the same time.

"L-LUUUFFY!" yelled Zoro as he was filled with pure ecstasy.

"ZOORO!" screamed Luffy as he hit his high too. He thrust in and out a few more times, riding out their ogasms together, before pulling out. Zoro collapsed onto his stomach, while Luffy collapsed onto Zoro's back. Luffy kissed up and down Zoro's neck before rolling off of him and panting. Zoro turned onto his back, his well built body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Luffy stood up, and grabbed a few blankets and pillows kept for nightwatch, and came back over to Zoro. Luffy spread out the blankets over Zoro and handed Zoro the pillows while he scootched in next to him. Luffy snuggled into Zoro.

Luffy flipped to his side, where his back was facing Zoro. Zoro grabbed his captain's waist and pulled him against himself. They shared their warmth as Zoro put his face in the crook on Luffy's neck and snuggled him closely.

"Sleep well.... _captain."_

"You too Zoro."

"Luffy..." Zoro said, his words kind of muffled from Luffy's skin. Luffy hummed in response.

"I like you a lot." said Zoro smiling. Luffy could feel the smile against his gentle skin.

"I like you a lot too Zoro. Maybe we should do this more often, eh?" said Luffy nudging Zoro with his elbow gently. Zoro chuckled softly and said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, captain."

~~~~~~~ **EXTENDED ENDING** ~~~~~~~

As Zoro and Luffy said their goodnights and that stuff, Nami was watching the whole time from outside of the crow's nest window. She could hear _everything_ and see _everything._ It turned her on, if she was going to be honest with herself. She's always had a thing for that.

_'I always knew Luffy had **a side** to him, but damn. It was better than I expected. Who knew he was the dominant!? Just replaying the events that took place, make me want to scream my head off!' _Nami hopped down from the crow's nest and met with Robin on the deck. They were the only one's on the deck, because hearing Luffy and Zoro's moans and yelps and many other noises, they just got disturbed and left.

"You were watching, weren't you?" asked Nami to Robin. Robin had been using her Flower-Flower fruit to grow an eye and an ear on a wall so she could _see_ and _hear_ everything. She enjoyed it...a lot.

"Indeed I did Navigator-san..." silence crept over them. They sat back down on their chairs as the sun started to die down, but the heat didn't go...after what they just saw, they would be warm for _quite_ a while. They looked at each other and chuckled. Their faces were dusted with light pink, as they remembered the events that had just taken place. Robin went to reading her book, while Nami tried to take a nap

Nami dreamt about everything that had just happened.

And for once in her life, she was daydreaming instead of reading. She imagined herself in there with them. Luffy focusing his kinky rubber powers on her body, focusing his dominant and very sexual nature on her body, while Zoro stood there, waiting for his turn...

** The END! **

**(A/N): Hey hope ya enjoyed it...should I write more lemon or no? Well I mean, if anyone made it to the finish. Hehe. Sorry if it wasn't the best. If you _do_ want me to write a lemon I would gladly accept. Yaoi, Yuri, or Straight. I'll gladly take requests. Toodles!**


End file.
